Hephaestus
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: Hephaestus gets a Hogwarts letter and goes to Hogwarts. he gets a glimpse of life as a mortal wizard an befriends Bill Weasley. Oc Olympain gods. most characters are out of character. Being rewritten i had some better ideas for the begining.
1. Background

**I dont own pj or hp. i am editing this story so it may take some time before I update a new chapter into it**

 **Also I lost my original version due to losing all my microsoft workings so I am trying to restart it all**

 **background**

Contradicting to the Greek myths i have made Hephaestus the oldest of the Olympian kids that go to Hogwarts. Persephone is actually the oldest of them. Here are the Ages of the gods in this by the eons. Some of the gods in the list might not show up but i'm adding them just in case

Zeus- 47  
Poseidon- 46  
Hades-45  
Hestia-42  
Hera-43  
Demeter-44  
Aphrodite- 67  
Hephaestus-11  
Ares-9  
Athena-5  
Artemis-4  
Apollo-4  
Hermes-3  
Dionysus-2  
Persephone- 13  
Hecate- 71  
Leto-37  
Hebe-16  
Nike-21  
Nemeis-58  
Iris- 32  
Amphitrite- 37  
Triton-18  
Gaea- 191  
Nyx- 193  
Eros- 45  
Kratos- 20  
Thantos- 45  
Calypso- 47  
Psyche- 14  
Asclepius- 3 eons and 9 years  
Boreas- 79  
Ceto- 35  
Bellona-9  
Hypnos-45  
Kkione-37  
Metis- 68  
Pan-40  
Hercules- 19

I tried to have some of the weasley kids the same age as the olympian kids. This takes place before the first harry potter, way before and after Blood of Olympus. Leto was able to argue for apollo and kept him from any punishment he might of got. Bellona is Ares Roman twin sister, she's a lot more calm than he is. I haven't decided if i want to have her go to hogwarts yet.


	2. the letter

**I don't own PJ or hp. I am editing this story so it may take some time before I update a new chapter into it**

 **Chapter 1": the letter**

It was the morning of what we were considering my 11th birthday, but it was technically my 11th eon birthday. I took my time getting to the throne room knowing Apollo would be the only one to acknowledge that it was even my birthday. He couldn't pronounce my name right to save his life, but I didn't care, at least someone would acknowledge today was my day.

I'm glad Leto was able to save the boy from Tartarus. This time he actually was not to blame, but I suppose Father had to blame someone. He then blamed Leto, saying she was controlling Apollo and made him tell his oracle to give the prophecy. That was some B.S, but we just went with it. Leto would've rather been punished than seeing one of her babies punished for something that wasn't their fault. Don't get me wrong, Apollo didn't get let off the hook, he actually did do something, he refused to return to Olympus. Leto was sentenced to time at Camp half-blood and forbidden to see her twins in person while Dionysus got to return to Olympus and no longer be the camp director. Apollo, on the other hand, got a mortal punishment.

I don't mean turned into a mortal, he was punished like a mortal child would be. Father spanked him with a belt in front of us. He made my little half-brother drop both his pants and underwear and spanked Apollo's bare bottom with everyone in the room watching. Then proceed to make him an example to say that's how he's going to punish us 'kids' for now on. Apollo was in tears when he got to return to his throne, Ares laughed at him until Father threatened to pull him over his knee next. That shut him up real quick.

I walked into the closed doors of the throne room "Ow" I muttered. I had been so caught up in my thoughts I wasn't watching where I was going. Since Father decided to start disciplining us the rules have become stricter. Things like setting Apollo on fire could get us turned over his knee. I am one of the better-behaved ones and even I have been over his knee a few times. I walked into the throne room and gazed at the scene of half chaos that's was going on in front of me. I say half chaos because I have seen worse in this room.

Athena; whom we consider to be five was chasing an owl that had a letter tied to its leg. Ares who is 9, was Chasing Athena with a sword. And Father was trying to catch both Ares and Athena, the paddle on the armrest of his throne. The twins were in a fist fight of sorts. It was more of Artemis was beating up Apollo and Apollo was swatting at her like a cat and trying to get her to release her grasp on his hair. They are considered to be 4. Hermes whose three was sitting in Dionysus's throne. Dionysus whose two was standing at his throne glaring down at Hermes. Aphrodite was sitting in her throne doing her makeup. Persephone, who is 13 was sitting by her mother's throne reading a book. Aunt Demeter was binding wheat together, Uncle Hades was making skeletons run wild everywhere. Uncle Poseidon was looking into a glass ball, Mother had her head in her hands propped up on her knees sitting on her throne. I agreed with her for once this was enough to give anyone a headache. Ahh yeah, Aunt Hestia was trying to pull Artemis off of Apollo to no avail.

Apollo caught sight of me as I made my way to my throne "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEPHEASTUS" he yelled everyone looked at me, stopping what they were doing outside of Artemis. Ares and Athena stopped running giving Father time to grab them both by the waist lifting them off their feet forcing them into their child from well, more like a pre-teen form. The owl hooted and came to land next to me when I sat down offering me the letter which I untied from its leg a gently as I could.

"No fair it'll come to you but not me" Athena complaints trying to get out of Fathers grasp. Father then noticed Apollo and Artemis and Hermes.

"Hermes get out of your brother's throne," Father said, "Hold them will you" He passed Ares off to Uncle H and Athena off to Uncle P which I bet irked her.

"I doubt it's one of your owls Athena," Uncle P said. Father made his way to Apollo and Artemis grabbing Apollo while Hestia had ahold of Artemis and helped pull the two apart. Hermes finally went to his throne. When Father and Aunt Hestia freed Apollo from Artemis hold he took Artemis from Hestia holding the two of them by the waist. Father set Apollo down in his throne and walked over to his with Artemis picking up the paddle and laying her over his knee. I looked away in respect for my little sister, my gaze landed on Ares who was kicking and punching trying to get away from the skeletons Uncle H was holding him with, while our uncle rounded up the ones that ran rampage around the room, some of which were doing the Tango. I looked down at the letter in my hands flipping it over quite a few times. I wondered what was in it but had the decency to wait for the rest of my family. I saw Artemis returning to her throne from the corner of my eye. I looked up to see Ares now laid over Father's knee.

"Son, are you going to open your letter?" Father asked after he'd got done with Athena. The owl perched on her throne. Ares stood behind his throne his rear apparently hurting too much to sit and I don't blame him for standing. That paddle hurts, and Father has a strong swing.

"I was waiting on you all," I said

"Then read it" Mother snapped

"Yes Mother," I said Ares snickered I turned the letter over to the front of the envelope

" _Mr. H. Olympia  
_ _North America  
_ _United_ states _of America  
_ _New York  
_ _Manhattan  
_ _350 fifth avenue  
_ _Empire state building  
_ _600th floor  
_ _Olympus  
_ _Hephaestus temple  
_ _Master bedroom and forge._ "

"Okay that's creepy they know exactly where we are" Hermes said

"I'd be more concerned that they know where he sleeps" Hestia says

"Stalker alert" Apollo said.

"Boy's" Mother said

"Sorry Mother" Hermes and Apollo said I opened to the first page

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Hogwarts." Ares snickered "what kind of name is that"

"Says the boy whose Animal is related to a hog" I said

"Touche" He said

"Boys" Father now said in the same tone mother had.

"Headmaster Albus dumbledore  
(order of merlin, first class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)"

"What the Hades is a Mugwump" Apollo said

"My name is not a swear word!" Uncle Hades said

"Hephaestus continue" Athena sighed

"Dear Mr. Olympian,

We are pleased to inform you that, since you have turned 11 years of age and have the required talents, you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment,. Term starts september 1st.

Seeing as you are Muggle-Born a staff member shall be at your residence no earlier that 11 and no later than 12 to see that you and your Garden get your school supplies at Diagon Alley, We shall get your response on weather you shall be attending or not then, seeing as you're in America you could also go to iverymore if you please. If you chose to do so we will contact Iverymore. Sincerely  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy headmistress"

"We had better go on to the Den" Father said changing the throne room into a den, Hestia's Hearth changes into a open fire place our thrones changed. Mine, Ares's Mother, Father, Uncle P, Uncle H, and Aunt Demeter turned into Leather reclining chair Aphrodite's turned into a loved seat. Also i should mention we all changed to our correct age besides Aphrodite she turned to 18. Athena's chair combined with Apollo's and Artemis to become a couch. Hermes and Dionysus turned into a playpen.

"Hephaestus can you read the rest?" Hades said

"Uniform:  
First year students will require  
1 three sets of dress robe (black)  
2 one plain hat (black) for day wear  
2 one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3 one set of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4 one winter coat (black with silver fastenings)  
please note that all pupils clothing should have their name written on the tag

Course books:  
all students shall have a copy of each of the following  
the slandered book of spells (grade 1)  
A history of magic  
Magical theory  
A beginners guide to transfiguration  
one thousand magical herbs and fungi  
magical drafts and potions  
fantastic beasts and where to find them  
the dark forest: a guide to self protection

Other equipment:  
1 wand  
1 caldron (pewter size 2)  
1 set of glass crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
students may also bring an owl, or, a cat, or a toad  
Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed to own their own broomsticks"

"Broomstick?" Father Questioned "Isn't that a little dangerous for a kid?"

"You care?" Ares, Athena and I said.

"Of course i do" Father said. We all gave him the look. Apollo crawled over Athena to the arm of the couch and reached over for Ares. Ares pulled Apollo into his lap, the two of them had some bound i would never understand.

"The letter said Not Alowed father" I said

"The Wizards should be here any minute now" Mother said


End file.
